I just want to say I like you
by Batty Angel
Summary: Lee wants nothing more than to tell Gaara how he feels. But how will Gaara react? WARNING Shonen-ai means boy love. Gaara x Lee Don't like don't read. One-shot.


I was a bit stuck for 'My Hero the delinquent' so I did a one shot... I was feeling depressed to begin with and was listening to Kokia... and before I knew it I felt better :D so just to warn all the tone changes from beginning to end (angsty/romantic - romance/crack/humour) also beware of grammatical mistakes, I have just finished writing it :3 Also beware of parts that do not make sense.. such as 'Why is the Kazekage in Konoha?'... Because they ran out of soap in Suna and needed to borrow some from Konoha :D

Discalimer: I do not own Gaara (hiding the inner sobs) or Rock Lee or any of the idea's, concepts, characters or underwear from the show 'Naruto.'

--

Lee stares at his back.

He wants nothing more than to reach out his bandaged hand, to touch the wonderfully red haired boy before him. He want's to be able to wrap his own arms around those smaller shoulders, so that he may hold onto that embrace for all the warm and love in this world - even if it was for only a minute.

Lee blinks out of his day dream, continuing to follow the young Kazekage in front of him.

'For only a minute?... no. I do not think just a minute would do.'

Lee sighed, knowing that his heart would be more than obliged to scream out 'Forever!' rather than hold onto a single moment no matter what the outcome would be.

Lee wishes he could be something more. Something worthy of Gaara's attention, so that Lee could gain that extra bit of courage to confess to the sand nin. He wants Gaara to look his way and think... something - anything about the black haired boy.

Lee want's to challenge the Kazekage to a re-match or to have a conversation - or even take him out to eat ramen! Anything, just so he could satisfy the need inside himself to get Gaara's attention.

"Lee?"

The green spandexed boy snapped out of his thoughts and directed his eyes towards the face of Gaara.

"Yes Kazekage-sama."

Lee answered cheerfully as a response whilst Gaara frowned.

"Please do not call me that... call me by my name."

"Oh.. Okay Gaara-san."

A signature grin took over his features, thumb raised and the youthful aura glowing, as Gaara gave out a blank stare.

"Are you alright Lee?"

"Yes I am fine."

The smile stretched, attempting to cover his thoughts and emotions.

But Gaara didn't buy it. Not for one minute.

Stepping closer, Lee's expression changed to confusion - still half-smiling with his thick eye brows furrowed in puzzlement. Gaara stopped just about an inch away from Lee and right into his personal bubble... not that Lee was complaining. Pale emerald eyes studied the pair of dark eyes in front of him. The Kazekage was only a few inches shorter than the Konoha ninja, so when Gaara leaned in closer, Lee could swear that they were in kissing distance now and did everything he could with willpower to not dive into a kiss.

"You're lying."

"Eh?"

Gaara's words threw Lee off his train of thoughts.

"You say you are fine when clearly are not. Tell me what is wrong."

The red head's blunt words made Lee's own words become stuck in his throat. He did not know what to say- No. He did know what to say, Lee was actually more concerned with how Gaara would respond to Lee's actual feelings towards the sand nin. Either he would be verbally rejected or he would get sand-squished to death... although there could be a small chance that Gaara might just like him back too. With that small hope, Lee's eye's lit up with the fire of determination.

'I shall tell Gaara-san my true feelings! If he accepts me then I shall do 100 laps around Konoha, if I am rejected then I shall do 1000 laps and 20 press-ups'

Lee took a deep breath, as Gaara waited for his reply - invisible eye brow raised and arms crossed, watching the expressions morph on and off Lee's face. It had reminded Gaara of an emotional lava lamp.

"Gaara-san... there is someone that I like very much and I was thinking if I should tell them that they are my special person and-"

"Their name."

Gaara's sudden dark tone cut through Lee's rambling like a knife through soft butter. The black-haired boy noticed that Gaara no longer kept his eye in contact with Lee's, looking frustrated.

'I wonder why?'

"What is their name?" Gaara murmured using the same tone as before.

Mini-inner Lee was saying his farewells to his beloved Gai-sensei and promised him self that in the after life, he was intending to do 2000 laps if Gaara rejected him executioner style. Lee's main thought's ignored the mini-self in his mind, confident that Gaara would take this well... even if he was turning angry for reasons unknown to the Konoha nin."

"Gaara."

Gaara looked up, a hurt look flickered through the angered expression which cause Lee to panic with worry for a moment.

'Oh God, does he think I've betrayed him somehow? Oh no! This might have been a bad idea...'

"What?"

"It is you Gaara."

All raging emotions were wiped off in a second, replaced by a look of surprise and disbelief.

"Me?"

"I like you Gaara... very much."

Gaara said nothing, causing Lee to continue talking without actually knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have such feelings. But they built up and... and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything..."

"Lee."

"I swear! I'll run 20,000 miles and back if I have to, just please believe that I didn't want to hurt you- not that I'm suggesting you're easily hurt by words of a lower rank ninja..."

"Lee."

"You're really handsome and deserve someone better. But I can get stronger - even if it means running away into the mountains and fighting the bears as well as swimming across the ocean..."

"Lee..." Gaara's voice became louder, in attempt to stop the nonsensical words flowing from the Taijutsu student.

"Or if you do not want that kind of relationship, then I will gladly be your friend if-"

Kiss.

Lee's eye's widen when he felt soft lips contact his own. It felt great. It felt better than great. It got even better when Gaara swiped his tongue across the bottom lip.

'...wow...' It was the only thought that went through his mind as Gaara sent sensual electricity throughout Lee's body.

It was simply amazing.

When they finally pulled apart, Gaara gave the older ninja a stern look.

"You do not have to change to please me, since the way that you are right now is what pleases me the most. You do not have to run long distances or complete insane challenges. As long as you mean what you say - and as long as your words are not a lie, then I will be... happy."

A blush tinted the pale face, eyes on Lee and waiting for the green spandexed boy's response.

Unfortunately, Lee's mind was currently doing a small recap of everything Gaara said.

"So... does this mean... you... you like me too?"

Gaara nodded. In precisely the space of three seconds Lee broke into a radiating smile and let out a roaring cheer.

"YAHOOO!"

--

On the other side of Konoha Choji and Tenten were walking down the street, indulged in a conversation.

"Nice weather we're having."

"Yeah..."

"Wait... do you hear something?"

Choji turned his head towards Tenten.

"Am I suppose to?"

"I..."

Before Tenten could even start her sentence, the pair saw Rock Lee holding the Kazekage in his arms bridal style - with Lee running down the street almost a the speed of light.

"First date! First date! First date! First date!..."

Lee was practically chanting as Gaara said something along the lines of 'please calm down,' which proved no avail for the young Kazekage as Lee continued to run out of the now silent and bewildered pair.

After a few moments, Choji was the first to speak.

"What was that about...?"

"So, how about them clouds!"

Tenten spoke as if nothing happened.

--

(Why is Choji and Tenten together at the end? Because it's my friend's favorite pairing XD)

Reviews feed the soul :D


End file.
